


Jules? I'm Starting To Know Her

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Poker? I Barely Know Her, F/M, Fluffy, Pineapples, Romance, Shules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: After the birthday surprise party thrown for Lassiter became a playground for convicted people, Juliet found herself overcome by guilt. Gladly, a witty psychic and his adoration over pineapples were just the cure she needed for her ashamed and aching heart.Post-Episode 01x14: Poker? I Barely Know Her.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Jules? I'm Starting To Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic that belongs to the series Words In Between, which consist of extensions of my short stories posted in my multi-chap fic All Seasons With You.
> 
> This one was a request made by the lovely shuuuliet. I hope this fits your wishes and expectations ;) 
> 
> Like I previously informed in the summary, this takes place after the end of the ep 01x14. 
> 
> And this one features a little of our beloved cranky Lassie! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment! I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestions, or anything else you feel like to say ;)

Taking the left corner down Anacapa Street, Shawn walked back to Lassiter’s house, now his former house, to present him with the pineapple he had bought for the man as a birthday gift but that he never got the chance to give. 

Despite all the disagreement, bickering, and harshness, Shawn could see that slightly dysfunctional friendship beginning to form between him and Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, or how he would forever call him (for lack of other nicknames at the moment) Lassie. 

Maybe was the way the young man enjoyed seeing the vein on the lanky Detective’s neck pop a little too far, or the deep shade of crimson his face could reach when the right never was struck and Shawn’s shenanigans and malarkey were too much to be handled in the short countdown of five minutes. 

Deep down, to the displeasure and annoyance of the blue-eyed man, Shawn was sure Lassie had a soft spot for him and although he would never take the man’s threatenings at discharging his weapon at him as false menaces, after all, he once was the responsible for almost throwing the witty psychic into the slammer, Spencer was confident that, day after day working cases together, he was earning more than some little sympathy but the very respect of the man molded by the law and all its rules, living strictly by Lady Justice’s book. 

Shawn imagined that by now all the criminals in the Head Detective’s garden were either back to their homes, for the ones on parole, or arrested by Chief Vick. The stern and annoyed look she threw at Jules for the chaos about to burst an hour ago was enough to shake Gus and Shawn’s very core, making them run away as two scared kids, terrified both by their boss and the convicted criminals whose incarcerations they had helped with. 

But now, as he made his way back, Shawn was confident that everything was all sorted out, that his perfectly-selected pineapple was the most appropriate gift and that, if he was lucky, he would bump into Jules, who probably was still there, helping Lassie pack, moved by the guilt he’s sure it was overcoming her heart the moment she realized the mistake she had made. 

Everyone knew, from the beginning, that throwing a birthday surprise for a man like Lassiter was never a good idea, but Jules was too kind-hearted to listen to anyone. Despite all the trouble, she always meant well, trying to show her partner that there were people who actually cared about him. 

Often Shawn would admire the hard work and effort Jules would put in making Lassie feel like he belonged, showing him she was just as capable as him, as strong and skilled, but also someone in who he could find a friend and confidant. Juliet cared about Carlton, just as much as she trusted her life in his hands when they went out to fight crime in the capital of murder. 

And every time Shawn watched the level of sweetness, care, and strength Jules was capable of conveying in a single look, a wide smile, or just simple words, he found himself mesmerized and entranced by her spell, those deep blue oceans she had for eyes that dragged him inadvertently, causing his heart to skip a few good beats, calming and exasperating him all at once. 

Just a few houses away from his final destination Shawn spotted the pink figure of Juliet, curled on a front stair of a vacant construction, hidden enough to go unnoticed, but he could spot her from miles away, her enchanting self always at his radar. 

He couldn’t help the grin to form on his lips but as he got closer to her shaking figure his face shifted from his goofy light persona to a concerned and curious expression, maybe a little more preoccupied than the usual, but that was a fact Shawn decided not to acknowledge at the moment. 

Her muffled sobs dampened the sleeve of her jacket while it was clear she was trying her best to compose herself enough to return home without people staring at her. Jules was a reserved person, Shawn had learned that much over the months working alongside her, and seeing her break down under the reach of curious eyes proved to him how much heartbroken she was by her mistake. 

Shawn felt his heart shatter, surprised by that new feeling. Gently, but making enough noise not to spook Jules, he sat by her side, dropping the pineapple at his feet and pondering if hugging her was too much. 

The man who never let pass the opportunity of getting close, or touching the women he felt attracted to, couldn't bring himself from doing more than just sitting by Juliet’s side. Not because he didn’t want to have her in his arms, comforting her the best he could, but because she wasn’t just any other woman, and there he realized that Jules fitted a category of her own. 

She was unique, different, she was Jules. 

He didn’t have time to think more, she lifted her eyes and stared at him, glimmering blue iris looking at him confused and pained. She smiled faintly and Shawn left a hand on her knee, deciding that was enough, at least for now, watching her stiffen a little before relaxing completely. 

The little contact his hand had with her jeans covered skin was enough to cause small shivers to climb up his arm, making him swallow a little harder. The man who never ceases to speak now found himself tongue-tied, struggling in finding comforting enough words to tell Juliet. 

Guilt was stamped in her face and as she chewed on her lower lip, a vain attempt to calm and compose herself enough, to mask her little meltdown from her flirty friend, Shawn knew how much regret Jules was feeling for the damage and headache she had caused. 

She meant well, everyone knew it, perhaps Lassiter, after he allowed his frustrations to seep and finished packing, would realize it too but, sometimes it’s better to leave at what it was. 

Shawn moved a little closer, opening a shy smile, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay, while in his heart he kept conjuring different ways of ending with Juliet’s sorrow. Once more he was caught by surprise at that new and scary feeling, that he didn’t know exactly how to name, forming at the pit of his stomach, climbing up his heart and engulfing it. 

The only thing he was certain was that he had to make Juliet smile again. 

He picked the pineapple previously dropped at his feet, handing it to her, immediately earning a small smile of the teary woman who, despite the troubled heart, felt comforted and happier. Shawn could always buy Lassie another delicious fruit but, right now, the gorgeous blond in front of him needed it more and he wouldn’t hesitate in doing what he could to fulfill whatever desired or need she had.

Jules could be sad, maybe ashamed, feeling guilt by the way her perfect surprise party backfired at her and fearing the cranky partner she would have to deal with later, and his mother who kept calling the Junior Detective after being informed of her son’s divorce. But Shawn would make sure that Juliet knew that she wasn’t alone. 

They remained there, sat in silence for a good few minutes, more time than was expected any quietness from the agitated babbling Shawn Spencer, but he figured she wanted that moment to recompose herself and to acknowledge his presence, trying to fit it in any category on their not sorted out relationship, that if it depended on him it would be so much more than work colleagues but at the same time nothing more than friends because, again, Juliet O’Hara wasn’t just any woman, so no need to rush things. 

In his mind, Shawn ran over every single movement he made, every breath she took, every blink of an eye, digging clues that could help him assemble the bigger picture forming in his head, while he futilely tried to convince himself that all the warm feelings slowly burning in his heart were nothing more than heartburn. 

He was brought back from his reasoning by the sound of Juliet clearing her throat, some discomfort still visible on her face to the unusual position they found themselves in. Although they worked together frequently and Shawn was a constant in her daily life, that kind of openness and seriousness wasn't common, leading her to revisit some thoughts and feelings, that lately, she was having an incredibly hard time in shutting down. 

Shawn’s goofy grin and a rather babbled invitation to a trip to the nearest Jamba Juice for a good pineapple smoothie was what put Juliet on her feet and finally push her guilt away from her mind, bringing a more genuine and wider smile to her lips. 

He stood as well, watching Jules pick up her gift, that once was intended to be Lassiter’s, and along with her, made his way down the three steps towards the street he had just come from. A light conversation was set between them and by the time they grabbed their beverages, Juliet was back to her sweet and joyful mood, laughing at his jokes and snort remarks about anything reaching his sight. 

It was only when the sun was almost gone, its bright orange halo glowing at the horizon, painting the environment with warm and flattering light, that Juliet finally made her way back to her house, escorted by Shawn who held her pineapple the entire walk there, handing her the fruit with a shy smile in his lips and a slighted widened look when his hand came to touch hers briefly. 

She stared at him a little longer, searching in his eyes for the jokes, for the smugness and flirting but was taken aback by the sincerity painted on the bluish-green orbits that stared back at her, a mix of adoration and concern that made the butterflies kept in a tight leash in her stomach, rebel furiously. 

And despite all the things her dumb heart kept screaming at her, Juliet decided to give voice to her mind and with a simple “thank you” and a small wave of her hand, she made back inside her apartment, keeping her pineapple in a firm grip and the urge to turn and open the door again.

From the other side of the wooden piece, Shawn watched the marvelous blonde disappear, leaving him to admire the handwork of some very skilled carpenter and to deal with his own confused and overwhelming mind. 

Who would think that a simple gift, despite how highly Shawn thought of pineapples, would concede him such a complicated but amazing feeling? 

Walking back home, the faux psychic resolved to avoid exploring further the unnamed feeling burning like an endless fire in his heart but certain of one thing: He would never let Juliet feel alone. No matter how much she thought she messed up, or the troubles she might get herself into, he would always be there for her.


End file.
